Traitor's Bloodline: Eternal Damnation -Vergil Arc-
by Demons Anarchy of Pride
Summary: Vergil has always been a lone wolf. He never believed in love. In his pursuit of power, he meets the self-proclaimed Beauty Queen, the vassal to one of his father's closest friends, Krivcheskoy. Will he find power? Or will he find something else here in this world? Something greater than power? -Part 1 of Eternal Damnation-
1. Chapter 1

Before I begin, I wish to say that I take no credit for this. I asked permission to write my own version of this story, and the author allowed it. That is why it is called Eternal Damnation rather than Traitor's Bloodline.

**The Traitor's Bloodline: Vergil Arc**

Prologue: Descent into Darkness

The Arbiter Library, a place that held knowledge of every known demon that was ever slain, sealed, or faced in the passage of time. Many of these books told tales of legendary beings, heroes of old, demons of destruction, and gods of unrivaled power. Among these stories was one particular story, one every person was familiar with: The legend of the Dark Knight, Sparda.

Sitting atop a stepping ladder with a book in hand was a young man, dressed in an elegant blue knee-length coat with a red interior and a dark sleeveless undershirt, along with black slacks and a katana resting at his hip. The blade was truly a masterpiece, the sword finely crafted and the hilt made for a master swordsman. The young man also wore fingerless orange gloves, and his whitish silver hair was swept back, his face staunch and noble in a dignified manner, as though he was the very epitome of nobility.

To many who knew the Dark Knight, the one before them would look like his twin. The answer was simple, as the young man was the son of the Dark Knight himself. His name was Vergil, one of the two children to Sparda, and also inheritor of the sword Yamato, a blade capable of acting as both the key to resurrecting the Hell Gate, as well as its executioner.

Currently, Vergil was engrossed in heavy reading, as a small mountain of books was seen near his feet. The tome in his hand was old and worn, some of its pages stained and wrinkled. The book held records of what appeared to be some kind of ritual that connected the human world to another, the Netherworld. He recalled hearing the name before.

The Netherworld was a place not meant for humans, as it was one of the many realms of demons. In fact, one could say that there were many other Netherworlds, far too many if you were to ask an Overlord. The Overlords were the rulers of the Netherworlds, some of which were among the most powerful of demons. However, there were very few Overlords of great power, and these Overlords were apart of the Demon King's elite guard, Hell's Vanguard. Hell's Vanguard consisted of four powerful people, among them was Vergil's father Sparda, and three other Overlords, some more powerful than one could imagine.

The reasons behind Vergil's desire for wanting to know these things? Power. He wanted to gain power, power that would enable him to crush anyone who would stand in his way, even his own brother. His brother, though equally as skilled as him, was a fool to neglect the legacy that their father had left for them. Look at what he left for them before their mother died! While Vergil was given the katana Yamato, Dante was given the claymore Rebellion, the very same sword that gave Sparda such infamy. Yet Dante, Vergil's twin brother, wanted nothing to do with that. He was wasting his life away, and for what? A peaceful life?

Vergil snapped the book shut and placed it at the pile before reaching for another book on a separate pile from the one across from his. It looked in better shape than the last one, however what caught his interest was the inscription at the front. "Interesting..." Vergil muttered as he opened the book, his eyes scanning from one line to the next before a small, thing smile appeared on his face.

The book had what he was looking for, the procedure to open the doorway to the Netherworld. Closing the book, he placed it on its pile and stood, his hand resting at the hilt of his blade as he walked away from the stash of knowledge he had memorized.

However, just as he reached the central lobby, a sickening sound of bones being broken and flesh being ripped off could be heard, echoing and warping the silence. **"Son..."** a dark, hideous voice echoed with murderous intent within the shadows of the library. **"...of Sparda..."**

Vergil was unimpressed as he moved to the side, easily dodging a scythe that would have lopped off his head. He looked over his shoulder to see a morbid figure trudging toward him, easily towering over him with chains wrapped around its arms, its face hidden by a iron black mask stained with blood, spikes rammed into its shoulders and back. In one hand was an oversized scythe, and in the other was what looked like a bloody corpse, the body of the lesser demon in charge of looking after the tomes in this place.

"I have no time for the likes of you." Vergil stated coldly, his hand removing itself from his father's memento. "Now, if you would be so kind as to leave before you go and do something stupid..."

The demon roared in anger, tossing the librarian at him. Vergil, without even taking his eyes off of the demon, leaped over the body with grace, jumping at a height that would seem completely impossible for normal humans. His feet landed swiftly on the railing of the second floor. The demon turned around, growling in fury at his failed attempt to startle the son of the legendary demon. Vergil would have sighed if he wouldn't be so amused at the demon's attempt. He knew of their kind, the Executioners. They were demons charged with getting rid of anyone associated with Sparda, offspring included. However, they were, to Vergil at least, completely idiotic and made fools of themselves.

And they were quite weak as well. He wouldn't even need to draw out Yamato for this battle, simple show of strength and his Summoned Swords would be able to finish the job quickly. The Executioner demon twirled its scythe around before leaping at Vergil, raising its weapon high. Vergil quickly used his Warp Step, a technique that fitted his Dark Slayer fighting style perfectly, and moved to the first floor. The scythe destroyed a portion of the second floor, including the shelves that contained information Vergil would have reached later. He should have cut off the damn thing's arm before it did that.

Once the Executioner was on the ground, it quickly whirled around and faced Vergil, its glowing yellow eyes glared hatefully at him with the want to kill. The Executioners were demons that were humiliated by Sparda when he was leading a rebellion against the Demon King Mundus. They varied in number and race, in fact Executioner was but a title.

But they were all very weak, so weak it made Vergil want to laugh. Compared to the terrifying Deadly Sins, they were child's play. Using Warp Step, he reappeared behind the demon, and lifted his right hand until it was above his head.

And with but a simple snap of his fingers, the demon's fate was sealed. A crystalline sound could be heard from every angle, and a greenish blue flame burned all around the Executioner demon, startling it. The flames quickly extended, becoming glowing swords resembling the sword that Sparda once wielded. The swords spun around before, in a single moment, planted themselves into the Executioner.

It wailed in pain as the blades pierced into its body. It flailed its arms wildly, the scythe destroying pillars and walls before Vergil had finally decided to finish it, and called forth another Summoned Sword, except this time within his hand. Once again, he used Warp Step, however he reappeared before the Executioner, directly above it.

With a single swift flick, the sword pierced the mask, causing it to crack and shatter. The demon fell to the ground, its body slowly becoming black mist before receding into the ground. This was their curse, to die and then return to Hell, only to be later reborn and finish what they started. "Pathetic..." Vergil said emotionlessly before walking away from it, leaving the library behind him and making way for the preparations to enter the Netherworld. He wondered what it would be like, and if any of its residents would prove a challenge. Excitement and curiosity slowly began to swell up inside of him, asking to be freed and to see what lied ahead.

Now the real question is, would he find what he was looking for...?

* * *

><p>(Time Skip, one week later, Prague)<p>

The trip was taxing, if not boring in his opinion. While the books he managed to take with him provided an interesting read, he was still looking forward to the coming future. The books he had told him stories of the Netherworld, some telling of a king with ruthless power. Perhaps the trip was worth it, provided he found someone worth his time. He needed to grow stronger, but he had known that many had questioned him, some that would ask him if the reason he wanted to grow stronger was because of his mother. And they weren't far from the truth, either.

She was the reason he wanted to grow strong, to ensure he would never be that weak. His father died because he felt that weakness, the one that had crippled him, that so called "love"...

Vergil sighed in annoyance, closing his book and setting down on the armrest of the chair. The train would reach its destination soon, and when he started the ritual, he would finally get his mind off of all of this useless thinking.

He peered out the window, and gave a dark smirk once he saw the large tower in the distance. "Quite the sight, isn't it?" his seat neighbor said. A few times through the ride, the man spoke to him. Apparently, he was a resident of Prague who was out on a business trip, and even more so, he was focused into architecture. "They say that tower over there was used for rituals of all kinds, hell some legends say that it opens the doorway into a Netherworld."

Vergil chuckled, faking it of course. This personality of his was used to fool others, to them he was just a man that learned many things, believing in superstitions and other things. "Ah, but supposedly, there are many Netherworlds. Or at least, that's what I've heard. Though, I am curious. That tower is where rituals were conducted, yes?"

"Ah, you've done your reading!" the man said, smiling in satisfaction. Vergil smirked underneath his facade. Now we're getting somewhere. "Yes, that tower has been used for various rituals. It was by a cult in the late fifteenth century, a group who called themselves the Oracles of Disgaea."

"Disgaea?" Vergil frowned. He had never heard that word before, in fact it sounded unfamiliar. Was it some language in one of the books back in the Arbiter Library? Or just some word of gibberish made up by people who could come up with nothing else?

...And great, now he's starting to sound like Dante. It has to be some kind of disease or something he just knows it. "Yes, though what the word means has been a mystery. Some historians believe the word was thought to be of the demonic language, from a Netherworld maybe. No one knows for certain, but according to some, it just might be a word of complete gibberish, no one knows for sure."

It sounded like complete gibberish to Vergil, but if it was a demonic language, then this trip might prove to be more interesting than he thought. Through the rest of the ride, he listened to the man's story of the tower, and strangely enough, it reminded him of something from a long time ago. As he recalled from the man's story, it was named after an actual doorway.

The tower was called Temen-ni-gru...

* * *

><p>(A short while later)<p>

"_Astofen... Lemiori... Gashventa..."_

Vergil recited the chant, memory to memory, the circle slowly glowing into a dark blue color. Yamato stood in the center, the blade embedded in the ground. Vergil stood behind it, book in hand with his eyes closed. The light around him flickered wildly, yet dimly as his coat flapped around from the surging wind.

"_Gevhek... Kryialesta... Rukhvonstalht..."_

The light grew brighter, shining from dark blue to azure blue, a similar color to that of his coat. Yamato developed a strange hue around it, a whitish haze that slowly began to encroach the blade and up to the hilt. Vergil opened his eyes, the steely blue color becoming dark red, a sign that his inner devil was beginning the final act of the rite. As he is now, the rite wouldn't be completed, but the demon within was another story entirely.

From what the architect had told him, those that used the rituals before him had met grizzly ends, torn apart and rip to shreds. These were the works of failed summonings, and all killed by their hands. The reason for this was because they were humans, weak willed and probably hoping for so-called salvation, or to bring the end of the world.

"_Haltesha... Formalistio... Bendalk..." _

With that, the book closed, and Yamato pulled from the ground. The light glowed pure white, brightly lit and covering the whole room with nothing but white. Soon, Vergil saw nothing but a white void before him. Raising Yamato high, he gave but a simple, yet swift and elegant flick of the blade. The white void cut in half, dissolving into pure blackness before becoming what appeared to be the middle of a desert.

Vergil felt it now, pure infernality. This was the feeling that did not belong anywhere into the human world, rather this was the place where only demons thrived. His surroundings were no loner that of the tower, which had twisted staircases leading up with an altar standing ahead from the entrance. Instead, he stood in the center of a desert, the sky was dark meaning it was almost night. He could see smoke rising in the distance, piling up and dark, blending in with the sky.

"Well, this is certainly interesting..." Vergil said as he looked around. If the Netherworld was more deserted than he had expected. He was actually expecting something more... Actually, what was he expecting? Oh by Lucifer's rotting corpse, he was starting to sound like Dante again. Was it actually contagious?

"Hey, boys, lookie here..." Vergil looked over his shoulder to see a group of passerbyer's standing nearby. No, they weren't human, despite how they appeared. They carried demonic auras, something only a half-breed could see. A few of them wore cargo pants with brown hair and a bandana, and gloves with either swords or axes. Others were more feminine, green hair with cargo shorts and a belt wrapped around their bust, and like the men, they carried swords, axes, or spears. "Guess some rich mofo got lost!"

"I'll take a guess and say that you're the idiotic type." Vergil said blatantly, earning a glare from the man in front, which he guessed was the leader.

"Well, guess you have some balls, eh you prissy bastard?" the man growled, reaching for the blade on his back until one of the girls in the party spoke up.

"Hold on boss." The man glanced at her, scowling at being interrupted. "He's a half-breed!"

Vergil quirked a brow up, smirking somewhat. "I'm impressed you knew that. I guess there a few demons here that aren't a complete waste of time."

"What did you say!" one of the lackeys said, angered by Vergil's declaration. "Some halfer goes and tells me that we're a waste of time?"

"You're asking for it now, you stupid bastard!" another one glared out with anger, reaching for the spear on their back.

Vergil couldn't help but sigh, their stupidity was truly beginning to annoy him. Why was it that whenever he goes and says the truth, they get angry and want to pick a fight. Reaching for Yamato, Vergil looked at them coldly before flashing a dark, malicious smile. "Well then, show me what you've got."

* * *

><p>(Scene Break)<p>

Etna sighed heavily as she lifted one foot high in the air with the air planted on the ground, walking with a couple of Prinnies beside her. "There's nothing fun to do!" she whined, looking up at the sky with boredom. The past few days had been absolutely boring, especially since she had to look after Laharl when he was still a small child, yet he knew nothing of the meaning restraint. Sure, she needed a good sparring partner, but now she suddenly regretted ever asking him to be her partner, especially since he destroyed half of the training room in the heat of battle.

One of the Prinnies looked at her with a raised eyebrow, if they had any, and pointed to the west. "Uh, Master Etna? Is there some kind of festival planned today?" it asked.

Etna frowned and looked at where he was pointing, and a devilish smile appeared on her face. A group of demons were in the midst of killing each other, and from the looks of it, the one in the blue coat was the one who was winning. "Ooh, people killing each other is always fun!" she said, deciding to watch it from afar.

"Ten HL says the guy in blue wins!" one Prinny said, standing in awe of the man's graceful skills at dodging the demons attacks.

"Nah, 50 HL says they kill him," another disagreed, seeing the rage on one of the demons.

Etna sighed and ignored them. Of course they were betting, these two Prinnies had a habit of it. Maybe they did something wrong when they were alive? Or did Death go and do a half-ass job at making them? ...Meh, probably the latter.

* * *

><p>"G-GYAK!"<p>

Vergil whipped out Yamato with fines, slicing the demon's chest open with complete ease before calling forth a Summoned Sword, and impaling it into one of the valkyries. She felt to the ground with a thud, her eyes didn't even close or lose that hate. The remaining ones were the leader, and another valkyrie. "W-w-what the hell is this guy?" the leader said, eyes wide upon seeing how easily he killed his crew. "No freaking way a half-breed can kill us! Its not right man!"

"Foolishness..." Vergil said coldly, aiming the tip of Yamato's blade at him with narrowed eyes that glowed red for a brief second. "Complete foolishness. Might controls everything, and without power, you can't protect anyone, let alone protect yourself."

The leader seemed to take this as an insult, and his fear was replaced by anger, screaming as he ran forward with blade in hand. Vergil simply vanished before the man could even reach him. He frowned and stopped. How the hell did he-?

Then, when he heard the sound of a blade clicking into place, cuts erupted all over his body, blood rushing out like a fountain. Vergil was right behind him, his sword back in its sheathe. The Valkyrie backed away from him as the leader fell to the ground in a bloody heap, his face completely blank. Vergil didn't even turn around to face him, but his eyes narrowed toward the valkyrie. She looked at him with large, watery eyes, her sword on the ground like her body. "D-d-don't kill me..." she whimpered, unable to move herself from the ground. Vergil scoffed before turning away from her, leaving her to herself.

However, as he was a few steps away from the female warrior, he snapped his fingers and shot a Summoned Sword, the blade stabbing into the ground, and right at the feet of the girl watching the battle with those strange beings. She didn't look the least bit fazed at the appearance of the blade.

She was short and wore what could only be described as a rather skimpy outfit with a single black band binding her chest and a very short leathery skirt, a small tail poking out underneath the skirt. Her hair was fiery red like her eyes, but cut short into two small pigtails. "Wow, that was some fight!" the girl said with a pleased smile. "You sure know how to kill don't cha?"

Vergil swiftly took out Yamato, and aimed it at her, ready to kill her no doubt. "Whoa, hey, easy! I'm not going you!" the demon girl said, holding up her hands in defense. "Just wanted to talk! Yikes, you are seriously some business guy, huh?"

"I have no time to waste on weaklings like them." Vergil stated, sheathing his father's blade. It was obvious she had watched the battle, and the fact that she had yet to attack him meant she knew she would be killed. However, something nudged at the half-devil, telling him that she was not all that she looked. "So, why are you here?"

"Just taking a little stroll from the castle is all." the girl said, shrugging her shoulders. Vergil's interest peeked a bit. Was she a vassal of an Overlord? "Oh, I'm Etna by the way. Vassal to the Overlord, King Krichevskoy!"

Krichevskoy... Vergil recognized that name from the journal his father kept, and also from the records in the Arbiter Library. Krichevskoy was a dear friend, or in his father's view, a brother to Sparda, and also member of the fearsome Hell's Vanguard. They were legendary, as their numbers composed of four terrifying Devil Knights.

Sparda, the Dark Knight.

King Krichevskoy.

The self proclaimed Badass Freaking Overlord, Zetta.

And Zenon, the Overlord of all Overlords.

If this girl was indeed the vassal of one of the Hell's Vanguard, then Vergil may have found something of interest in the Netherworld. "You know, you're pretty strong for a half-breed." Etna said, remarking about his strength that he had displayed. "Say, why don't you come to the castle with me? You don't look like you have a place to stay!"

Now Vergil knew she was thinking something else rather than some act of kindness. Something told him she was doing it to get a promotion from Krichevskoy, if her position was low. However, she was right on one thing, he didn't have anyplace to stay, and something told him that sleeping on the ground would get him attention, and also quite likely to get himself killed.

"Very well..." Vergil said with finality, making Etna smile, and mentally cheering in her head. _'Woohoo! This guy has got to be really strong, if he was holding back like the Prinnies thought! Promotion, here I come!'_

"Well, Prinnies!" Etna clapped her hands, making the strange creatures stand straighter and raise their flippers over to their foreheads, almost like a salute. "Come on, let's go!"

"What exactly are these things?" Vergil asked in mild curiosity. "They don't appear to be regular demons."

"They're called Prinnies." the demon girl explained to him. "They carry the souls of humans who have committed sins in the past. In order to get reincarnated, they have to collect a certain amount of HL, which corresponds to their sins, or the corresponding number of good deeds."

Vergil nodded wordlessly and began following close behind Etna's trail, wondering what was awaiting him here. Perhaps he might learn what he had been seeking since realizing how weak he truly was...

* * *

><p>Krichevskoy sighed as he reclined in his throne, rubbing his temples. He was exhausted from all of the paperwork he had to approve, and it was then he suddenly realized who was the true enemy in the Netherworld. Its name was bureaucracy.<p>

His thoughts had also dawdled on other things, such as his son Laharl and his old comrade in arms, Sparda. After Mundus was sealed away in the deepest pits of the Demon World, the four demons went their separate ways, of course Zetta promised to come back and challenge Sparda to another bout, and Zenon was rather reluctant to leave the one she had grown so attached to (if you caught his drift), and Krichevskoy returned to his own Netherworld, where he was greeted like a hero, and practically all of the denizens had recognized him as an Overlord in the making.

However, the title should have been tossed to someone else if it had paperwork, his most hated enemy. However, to his son, his own father (i.e. Krichevskoy) was his enemy. Laharl was a trouble child since his wife had died. He had practically closed off his heart to everyone, even to concepts like love. While Krichevskoy saw it as a necessity like any other thing, Laharl considered it worthless. "How should I prove it to him...?" Krichevskoy muttered to himself, thinking on how to convince his son of how necessary love was when the door to his throne opened.

Entering was a couple of Prinnies and Etna, along with someone else but he was unable to see them from such a distance. "Ah, you've returned!" Krichevskoy said, delighted to know his loyal vassal came back. "So, found anything worth you're time?"

Etna simply grinned, thinking her promotion was assured. "You bet! I found someone you might like!" She shoved the young man forward. The instant Krichevskoy laid eyes on the boy, his eyes widened in complete shock. "Can it be... Do my eyes deceive me, or has an old friend returned?!" he exclaimed, feeling overjoyed.

The young man showed no expression, but he did seem rather passive as he said, "So, you've seen the resemblance."

It was then that Krichevskoy finally saw a few minor differences. While Sparda wore a purple coat with a monocle on his eye, the young man wore a blue one. He was also noticeably younger than Krichevskoy's old friend, quite young. "My name is Vergil, one of Sparda's sons."

Etna's eyes threatened to pop out of her head as she stared at Vergil, who had calmly and plainly introduced himself so casually. "S-Sparda?!"

Krichevskoy's smile grew even bigger as he walked down the steps and embraced the young man, catching him slightly off guard before gripping his shoulders. "I could hardly tell the difference! You've grown much bigger since the last time I saw you! You and Dante were such small tykes back then, clinging to Eva's leg!"

That made Vergil's eyes widen slightly. "You... knew my mother?"

"Knew her?" Krichevskoy scoffed. "Hah! She was practically like a sister to me, and to you're father's apprentices!" The Overlord turned to Etna, who was still shell-shocked by the whole revelation of being in the presence of one of the sons of a revered figure. "Etna! Thank you for bringing me my friend's son straight to my own doorstep!"

That shook her out of her reverie, and nodded strongly. "O-oh, you're welcome, your majesty!" she said quickly before doing a victory dance in her head. _'To think he's the son of the Dark Knight himself! My promotion is in the bag for sure!'_

However, the happy moment was gone when a rumbling explosion echoed through the castle, causing a small shockwave. Krichevskoy sighed in unison with Etna. "I'll grab the Prinnies and get started on the mopping..." she said, scowling slightly as she and a few of the Prinnies walked away. "Stupid Prince..."

"Do I even want to know what that was?" Vergil asked. Krichevskoy removed his hands from his friend's son, and sighed again.

"That would be my son, Laharl. He's quite, how shall I put this, determined about trying to defeat me. It all started after my wife passed away due to some... circumstances, and now, he wants to get stronger. Believe me, I'm happy he is finding something to pursue, but what annoys me is that he nearly blowed up the castle once, and on more than one occasion."

Vergil sweat dropped at that. "He sounds like Dante."

Krichevskoy shook his head, chuckling slightly at Vergil's remark. "Believe me, Laharl is quite more rebellious than your brother, and there is also some... pride in him as well. If you want, I can introduce the two of you. I warn you now, he'll most likely challenge you to a fight."

The young half-devil thought about it for a while. He was actually half-tempted to challenge the boy, but unfortunately, he was rather tired. The ritual, plus the usage of his Summoned Swords, had taxed him considerably. Just because he was a child of Sparda didn't mean he was undefeatable. There were some things that even he couldn't do, this being one of them.

"I'll have to decline. I'm rather tired at the moment." Vergil said.

Krichevskoy nodded and called for a Prinny. "Please see him to his room, if you will." The Prinny nodded, and led the youth to his room. Krichevskoy watched him leave, a smile on his face while looking at the portrait on the wall near the entrance. It showed two figures, one was Krichevskoy himself with his blade in hand, while the other was a regal, dignified man with a long purple coat and a monocle on his eye, his white hair slicked back, and in his hand was a long blade with a metal shaft, the blade was curved, closely looming over the shaft with what seemed like flesh along the metal and a crimson deep red flame around it. "My friend... You would surely be happy to know you're son is here with me. But, even I can tell, he's taken the loss of his mother hard."

With a deep heavy sigh; Krichevskoy touched the nameplate beneath the painting. It read, "Brothers In Arms". "Perhaps he might learn what you had learned. Maybe here, he can learn love."

End of Prologue

Preview for the Next Episode!

**Etna:** The Netherworld is tossed into chaos from the impact of the Great Devastation created by the terrifying angels! All hope seems to be lost!

**Vergil:** Wait just a damned moment! Isn't that from Evangelion?!

**Dante:** Ah, good times...

**Vergil:** You're not even in this!

**Etna:** But then, out from the darkness, comes a beautiful savior! Will the Netherworld find salvation with this gorgeous new heroine? Or will it fall at the hands of the angels, led by their cold-hearted leader?

**Vergil:** What the Hell is going on here?!

**Dante:** I think it means you're getting booted off the stage, big bro. Heheh...

**Vergil:** Will you just shut up?!

**Etna:** Next time, on The Traitor's Bloodline –Eternal Damnation-! The Prince and the Heir! Oooh, I can't wait for the brotherly bond to form!

**Vergil/Dante:** WHAT BROTHERLY BOND?!

A/N: Ho-ly crap! It took me freaking forever to finish this chapter up! Sometimes I wonder how he did this. Oh well, at least things seem to be picking up. Oh, and also, this storyline somewhat follows the manga, except Vergil has no idea that Dante is alive, but that will change later on in future chapters, along with the appearance of one of our favorite Devil Hunters. Actually, while on the subject, who do you think I should pair Lady up with? An OC? Or someone related to the storyline in general (as long as it isn't Gordon. That would be totally and completely wrong!) Here are Vergil's stats for the story, by the way!

_Name:_ Vergil

_Title:_ Son of Sparda

_Description:_ The oldest child of Sparda and Eva, as well as the older brother of Dante. He believes that strength is true necessity. He considers love to be a weakness.

_Evilitiy: _Devil Trigger-Stats increase by 10% every time Vergil takes damage (Maximum 120%)

_Skills:_ Summoned Swords-Deals small physical/Ice damage. Vergil impales the enemy with a barrage of crystalline blades until they shatter, completely encasing them in a greenish blue flame. (Three targets in straight line, extends five panels outward from Vergil.) Description: You are not worthy as my opponent.

Judgement Cut-Deals heavy Physical damage. Vergil draws out Yamato and begins to create a sphere in which the enemy is cut in. Once it vanishes, the enemy drops down, covered in wounds. (All adjacent enemies.) Description: Power. I need more power.

Devil Trigger-Deals massive Physical damage. Vergil assumes his demonic form, and calls out Yamato's true power and creates a giant crescent blast that cuts the field in half, a large scar left in its wake. (Hits only one target, adjacent to Vergil.) Description: Now I feel motivated!

Well, that will be all for now! Keep a look out for future chapters, I should have the first chapter in the Nephilim Arc and Downfall and Redemption Arc up and ready! Also, it should be noted that there won't be that many chapters for the Vergil Arc, just a heads up!

Anyway, please read and review! Laters my peeps!


	2. Chapter 2

The Traitor's Bloodline: Vergil Arc

Episode 1: The Prince and the Heir

When Vergil awoke the next morning, he soon learned that apparently Laharl was also an early riser, as a quake similar to the one last night shook the castle. He sighed as he got out of bed and slipped on his blue coat and undershirt and grabbed Yamato off of the wall.

Once he left the room, he saw several Prinnies running around, others looking frightened and others seemed to take the whole thing in stride and continued to work, especially the red one. It was a bit larger than the other Prinnies, but it had the same characteristics as the others, such as the pouch over its stomach. "This is bad, dood!" one of the Prinnies cried out, giving crocodile tears. It boggled his mind as to how one could do that. Dante had done it on several occasions whenever they didn't have pizza for dinner. In all honesty, it tasted rather disgusting, too oily for his tastes.

Now strawberry sundaes on the other hand...

"The prince is angry today, dood!" one of the other Prinnies shouted, running away from the direction of the throne room. "C'mon, before he decides to take it out on us!"

Vergil raised an eyebrow, curious as to why the Prinnies were running. Judging from their tone, they were obviously scared. Something about a prince? Ah, that's right. They were referring to Krichevskoy's son, Laharl. Now the question Vergil wanted to ask was why was he throwing a temper tantrum this early in the morning? Next thing you know, you'll have demons at your front door, and very angry.

Deciding to figure out what was going on, Vergil entered the throne room, despite the protests of the Prinnies. However, no sooner did he enter did he have to duck from a morning star speeding toward him.

"Stupid old geezer, stupid worthless vassal, and stupid Prinnies!" Vergil looked up from his position to see a child dressed in only crimson red shorts and shoes with an overturned collar along the neck of the footwear. He didn't wear a shirt, but wrapped around his neck was a red scarf. His hair was light purple, and two long strands stood up and were slicked back. That alone was all Vergil needed to know that he was Krichevskoy's son. Like most demons, he also carried crimson red eyes that bore slits instead of pupils. As soon as the boy, Laharl, noticed Vergil, a scowl came to his face. "And who the hell are you?"

"No one in particular worth mentioning." Vergil said passively, causing the scowl to deepen. "I simply came in and wondered what all the ruckus was all about. And all I find is a child throwing a tantrum."

That had obviously the red button for Laharl, as his face turned the same shade as his clothes while his eyes flashed orange with rage. "I am NOT a child!" he shouted, leaping into the air. His scarf, which seemed to have a mind of its own, twisted around his arm and extended past his hand before pulling back, revealing a blade now in the boy's hand. "Eat this!"

Vergil didn't move from his position, his hands still at his side while staring the boy in the eye. Laharl seemed to smirk at this, thinking he had already won. Vergil couldn't have thought the boy to be so naive. Simply because the enemy wasn't moving didn't mean you had won already. Before Laharl could even see it, Vergil had used his Dark Slayer style, which was modeled after his father's own swordsmanship skills, to move to the center of the throne room before the blade had even reached one of his hairs.

Laharl's blade hit the floor, leaving him bewildered. "You're slow." Vergil said, making the boy whirl around with large eyes of disbelief. "Even as you try to learn that you're outclassed."

Laharl growled before turning back to him, gripping his blade with both hands. His eyes never left Vergil's steely blue eyes, but Laharl could have sworn he had seen this guy somewhere before. Was it a long time ago? No, that couldn't be it. He barely remembered anything during the time his mother was alive, and even then he wasn't all that good at recognizing faces.

However, he did recognize skill. _'Whoever this guy is...'_ Laharl thought, not losing sight of the man in front of him. _'He's more skilled than Etna, maybe my old man...'_

"What are you doing?" Vergil asked, shaking the boy from his thoughts. "If you're going to attack, then please do it sometime soon. Last thing I need is to die of waiting."

Laharl's anger flared up again, giving out a roar of rage as he dashed forward, his sword dragging behind him. Vergil smirked. Laharl was just like any other child, he was easily angered, leaving him room for error. Just as Vergil was within reach, Laharl brought his blade up and swung with full force, thinking the man would be cleaved in half. However, to his surprise, Vergil had brought up Yamato just before the strike, and the blade was halted by the sword's sheath. "Wha..."

Before Laharl could even think of what had just happened, Vergil rammed his knee into his stomach, blasting the wind out of him. Before allowing the boy to recover, Vergil grabbed the boy's scarf and tossed him to the other side of the room.

Laharl skidded across the floor before managing to get up, gritting his teeth while glaring at Vergil with hate. "You're going to pay for that! Just who do you think you are?"

"Someone who values strength much more than you do, apparently." Vergil stated, his eyes narrowing into an icy glare of his own. Laharl took that offensively and got back into a battle stance, this time killing intent radiated off of him.

"I'll teach you to mess with me!" Laharl said angrily. "I'll beat my old man, hell I'll beat every demon out there! Just watch me!"

"And that is what I call utter foolishness." Vergil said simply, causing Laharl to be angered further. "Might controls everything, and without power, you can't protect anyone, let alone defeat every enemy that stands in your away. You say you wish to become powerful?" Then, in the blink of an eye, Laharl's neck had met Vergil's katana. "Then prove it."

Laharl was completely taken aback by Vergil's speed. _'I didn't even leave my eyes off of him, and... he just vanished.'_ Laharl thought, shocked by how powerful Vergil was. _'Just who in the hell is this guy?'_

Just as it looked like Vergil was about to deliver the killing blow, the doors to the throne room slammed open, revealing a very angry Etna, spear in hand. "PRINCE!" she growled angrily, looking around the room. "WILL YOU SHUT... the frack... up..." As soon as Etna saw the two, her eyes widened in both shock and confusion. "Uh... what did I miss?"

"A child that was being taught a lesson." Vergil said as he sheathed Yamato and walked away, leaving a stupefied Laharl behind. Etna looked at him as he walked past her and out the door, then back at Laharl. "If you want to beat your father, boy." Vergil called out from over his shoulder. "Then next time, fight with the intent to kill. If you show even the slightest shred of mercy you might have, then you will never grow strong."

With that, he left. Laharl could only watch the man leave before Etna finally spoke up. "Okay, seriously, what the heck happened? And why did he just steal my thunder?" she asked, slightly annoyed that he taught the boy a lesson instead of her. However, while she continued to gripe on about him, Laharl was in complete amazement.

"Hey, Etna..." Laharl finally said, his scarf swallowing the sword whole. "Who was that guy?"

"Oh, mister sour puss?" Etna said, obviously in a worse mood. "That was Vergil, one of Sparda's sons. He's staying here in the castle with us."

Laharl nodded, but then he caught what she had just said. One of Sparda's sons... HE HAD JUST FOUGHT A DESCENDENT OF SPARDA!

'_It is official...'_ Laharl thought, thinking back on his fight, if it could even be called that, with Vergil. _'That guy... is awesome!'_

* * *

><p>Vergil sighed as he made his leave to the castle rooftop, obviously not wanting to be disturbed. The nice breeze of the air, despite his being was in the Netherworld, was cold and gentle, as if he were still in the human world. The fight with Laharl had almost made him forget why he was here. Krichevskoy was right, that boy was far worse than Dante. Rash, arrogant, and overconfident in his powers... that boy was Dante part two.<p>

"How in the world did Krichevskoy deal with him..." Vergil muttered under his breath as he placed Yamato at his side and let his body fall to the floor, his hands behind his head. "Still, if he were to learn how to fight more properly, then he would at least have a chance to beat someone like that lazy red-clad moronic fool..."

* * *

><p>"Achoo!" Dante sneezed, nearly falling off of his chair. "Is someone talking about me?"<p>

* * *

><p>As Vergil began to relax, he looked up to see a curious redhead in a skimpy outfit. "Looks like you beat me to the punch." Etna said as she sat down beside the silver-haired Dark Slayer. "But, what did you tell him? He hasn't shut up about you in the last five minutes!"<p>

Vergil raised an eyebrow, but turned back to the azure sky. "I simply told him the truth. Unless he wants to become the Overlord, like Krichevskoy, then he had best abandon any notion of mercy and focus on strength."

"Wow, sounds like you're the kind of person that wants to be the strongest in the world!" Etna remarked, leaning in. "By the way, been meaning to ask... That sword, that's Yamato, right?"

"You even think of trying to steal it, I will cut off your hands and legs." Vergil threatened. Etna immediately backed off, inching away from him. It was clear by the tone of his voice that truly meant every word. Then again, Yamato _was_ Vergil's last link to his father, and the amulet around his neck, the last bond with his mother and brother.

Thinking back on it now, Vergil wondered exactly why he wanted to get stronger. For what reason did he want to grow strong? Was it to make sure that he never lost someone he cared about? Was it to be the strongest demon in all the world?

That question still eluded him, even though he still desired power.

"R-relax, I won't!" Etna raised her hands in defense. "I was only going to ask you about it."

"Oh, like what? How much it's worth in terms of money?" Vergil asked skeptically.

Etna shivered again when he gave her that cold glare. "N-no! Okay, I get it! It means more than your life, got it! Sheesh, I wasn't going to try and steal it from you! After what you did to those poor guys from the other day when you got here, I'd rather take my chances being an ally than anything else."

Vergil gave a 'hmph' before raising an eyebrow. What exactly was it with this woman? What was she getting at? "Why do you want to know so much about Yamato?" he asked curiously. Etna gave him a look that screamed 'Are you f***ing kidding me?!'

"Why the hell wouldn't I want to know about it?" Etna said, standing up straight with her hands at her hips. "Yamato is a sword that can practically cut through anything, it's one of Sparda's most treasured possessions! ...or at least, that's what King Krichevskoy told me."

"And he was correct." Vergil nodded. "My father fights exactly like my brother, Dante. Swinging it around as you try to hit your target with raw power alone, however when he was using Yamato, it didn't quite have the same range as Rebellion. That's why he created the Dark Slayer style, which he later passed down to me with Yamato."

Etna whistled. "Wow, that's pretty cool. So, quick question, what do you think about the Netherworld?"

Vergil raised an eyebrow, but then turned his attention back to the sky. "Loud as hell." he said with a serious expression. "I thought the Netherworld to be more like a godforsaken hell hole, not some music club."

Etna laughed at that, tears at her eyes while holding her stomach. "That's actually a pretty good guess!" she said between laughs. "But, yeah, it is a lot like that. Oh, yeah, King Krichevskoy told me that you and I are going out on a job."

"A job?"

"Yeah, it's sort of like a request. Every now and then, someone rich snob sends the King a request with a reward for completing it. Apparently, they don't quite yet recognize him as the Overlord, which is why they want to test him."

Vergil shook his head. "They are a pack of imbeciles."

"True that." Etna giggled. "Anyway, the job request we got is a lot different from the others. It's apparently asking us to defeat a specific demon somewhere in Agul Evilland."

"Beg pardon?"

"It's a place where Mid-level demons roam around. I'm actually told that there's a really powerful demon living there. A lot of people seem to think that he wants to become the Overlord." Vergil raised an eyebrow at that. If this demon was as powerful as people seemed to believe, why waste his time in a place full of weaklings? Mid-level or not, weaklings are still weaklings.

"So, I take it the demon we're supposed to kill is the one trying to become the Overlord?" Vergil asked, now interested in this job.

Etna shook her head. "Dunno, but we'll find out once we go there. So, you in?"

Vergil was quiet at first, but then a smirk came to his face. "I have to earn my keep here somehow, right?"

Etna grinned madly at his response. "I was hoping you would say that!"

* * *

><p>(Scene Break, Throne Room)<p>

"What? That Vergil guy and Etna left?" Laharl asked in disappointment. "Dammit, I wanted to fight him again!"

Krichevskoy laughed at his son's attitude. Ever since Laharl had been told about Vergil's heritage, the boy had searched the castle from top to bottom, shouting that he wanted a rematch against him. Of course, there was also the hint of excitement in the boy's eyes. Whether it was about the fact that the two held similar ideals about the concept of love, or something else, Krichevskoy was glad to see Laharl's newfound behavior.

"They left to Agil Evilland, to deal with a demon that is possibly aiming to become Overlord." Krichevskoy explained to his son. "And Laharl, before you even think about it, you are not allowed to go with them."

Laharl's eyes widened, and then he scowled. "What? Why not? I'm plenty strong, you know! I am the son of an Overlord!"

Though one couldn't see it, a smile was hidden in Krichevskoy's face for hearing that last part, despite Laharl had not even realized the full meaning of his words. "Laharl, no matter how powerful you are, you're not quite a match for the demons there. Besides, as I recall..." the Overlord cracked a smirk. "You still haven't managed to beat me in every time you challenged me."

"Well, t-that's because I was holding back!" Laharl protested, his face turning scarlet red. "It's different today!"

"Oh, is that so?" Krichevskoy chuckled. "Tell you what, if you manage to force me to use Overlord's Wrath, I'll let you go to Agul Evilland. Does that sound far to you?"

Without even getting an answer from him, Laharl immediately dashed forward with purple energy radiating from his fist, his wristband spinning wildly. "BRING IT ON, OLD MAN!"

Krichevskoy smiled, not even bothering to move from his throne as he lifted his hand up. While it may have been surprising to ordinary people, it was no surprise to the vassals of King Krichevskoy to see that Laharl's attack had been stopped dead in its tracks. Still using his only hand, Krichevskoy effortlessly tossed Laharl's arm away and flicked his finger.

The result was to be expected. Laharl was sent flying at break neck speeds, his body smashing into the wall and creating a decent-sized crater. Watching the scene was a golden gargoyle with glasses and a Russian-style hat, and had his arms crossed over his chest. The sight itself made him sweat drop, turning to the Overlord.

"Lord Krichevskoy..." Grosso said hesitantly. "Was that... truly necessary? That was a bit harsh. I think the boy's knocked out cold."

"Unfortunately, it had to be done." Krichevskoy sighed deeply, frowning as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "If I hadn't, he would have run off to catch up to them and made up some excuse."

'_Though Laharl's power is enough to match those of the inhabitants of Agul Evilland, he is nowhere near the level he needs to be in order to combat _him_...'_ the Overlord added mentally, thinking of a demon with pale red hair and a stoic expression. _'After all, he was...'_

* * *

><p>(Scene Break, Agul Evilland)<p>

The moment Yamato clicked into place, several demons' bodies were covered in cuts, purple blood gushing out of them before falling to the ground. "Scum, all of them..." Vergil said coldly, not even looking at the death he created in a single move with his Dark Slayer style.

Etna whistled, clapping her hands at the display. "Wow, now that was art if I've ever seen it. Nice going, _prince charming_!" she teased, making Vergil raise an eyebrow, but it vanished just as quickly as it appeared before a scowl came to his face, making the red haired girl giggle. She had came up with the nickname, not only because Vergil looked exactly like a prince, but he had the power to back it up. His skills were undeniable, but then again, he was the son of Sparda. "Still, those guys were pretty weak. If this is how strong Mid-level demons are, I doubt that a demon who's trying to become Overlord would spend his time here..."

"Agreed." Vergil nodded as he placed Yamato at his hip and slipped his hands into his trousers, looking back at the bodies. "They were relatively weak. That, and the magic prowess here is faint. I'm beginning to wonder if that demon is truly here or not."

"Hm, you do have a point about the magic here..." Etna nodded in agreement. "It seems pretty weak. I say we split up!"

"And why should we do that?"

"Easy, for sport!" Etna stated, point a finger at the young man. "Whoever finds that demon and kills him first gets the reward, and in addition to that, the loser has to pay up half of their own cash for whatever the winner wants. I win, you have to pay for my dinner for the next week!"

Vergil grumbled something about a 'crazy red haired woman', but no one seemed to hear it. Still, the idea of her paying up for something he wanted was quite tempting. That, and he hadn't had a good challenge in a long while. Not only was he interested in seeing what the most trusted vassal of the Overlord could do, he also had one other thing in mind:

"If I win, you have to pay for any and all strawberry sundaes I buy during my stay. Sound fair?" Vergil asked.

Etna grinned. "Fine, you're on! On your mark, get set..."

And without even saying go, the two had already dashed further in at incredible speeds. Not only were they cutting up any demons that they had encountered in mere seconds, but they had also covered a lot of ground.

Once they reached a branching point, the two immediately split paths with Vergil taking the left, and Etna taking the right. Watching them from the scenes was a demon hidden in a patch of shadows. Though hard to make out, one could see the dark clothing he wore, which was the black slacks and heavy black combat boots, in addition he had on a black trench coat and white gloves. Hanging down from his wrist was a dark red crystal with a winged symbol along the piece that connected the crystal to the threading.

'_So, Etna's come back, has she?'_ the man thought briefly, a small smile at his face before looking at the man speeding through the left path. _'Hm, that man... His fighting style is quite similar to my own, and that sword... That is, without a doubt, the Devil's Arm Yamato, which holds the power to both revive and destroy the Hell Gate. I wonder, is he...?'_

Without making a sound, the man was gone in the blink of an eye.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, deeper in the depths of Agul Evilland, an ancient demon stirred from its slumber. Its body was hidden behind a deep demented tree, hidden from view to all passing beings. Its body was that of a beautiful woman with alabaster pale skin and long silky black hair, though a strap of black leather hid her eyes, and her breasts bound by a similar material with an inscription written along the binding. There was also another binding along the arms and legs, but only at the wrists and ankles.<p>

This demon had long forgotten its name, but what it had yet to forget was the desire for battle and the passion of a man's touch. There was only one who she had felt such pleasure from in the heat of battle, and it was that very same person who had sealed her away. Now, she felt it...

One who shared his blood...

One who shared his powers...

One who shared his strength...

And the one who would release her and give her a new name. The demon bound to the tree began to move, the roots snaking around her began to wither away as she struggled to escape the tree trunk. Once she was free, in mere seconds, the tree became black with its leaves crumbling away.

"You've returned..." the woman breathed, though no one was around to respond to her. "At last you've returned..."

"My beloved Sparda..."

End of Episode 1

Preview for The Next Episode!

**King Krichevskoy:** At long last, the hidden tale behind the story of the creation of the Netherworld shall be revealed!

**Laharl:** Isn't this supposed to be a preview on the show?

**Etna:** Sorry I'm late, the shower was busted so I-

**Vergil: **Too late, Krichevskoy took your spot.

**Etna:** W-what?!

**King Krichevskoy:** There will be tears of blood, angst, friendships shall be broken, and bones shall be broken! Who shall come out on top in the Netherworld Interdimensional Tournament?!

**Laharl:** Wasn't this supposed to be a preview on the history of the Netherworld?

**Etna:** He gets too excited about tournaments sometimes, had something to do in his early days back in Hades.

**King Krichevskoy:** Stay tuned for the next chapter in The Traitor's Bloodline -Eternal Damnation-, Lust and Xenolith! This is one meeting you don't want to miss!

**Vergil**: Well, this ought to be interesting...

**Laharl:** Huh? What do you mean by that?

**Etna:** *giggles* You'll find out soon enough, Prince...

A/N: And chapter two is finished. Nephilim Arc will be updated alongside the other stories, however you will notice some changes in the story regarding the Nephilim Arc. I just finished Disgaea D2: A Brighter Darkness, and now I'm in post game. I've got Emizel, Petta, Axel (god forbid I have to use him for certain maps...), and pretty soon, I'll have Artina. Right now, I'm focusing on leveling up five of my top characters, three being Laharl, Pure Flonne, and Etna, to fight Valvatorez and Fenrich.

Anyway, reviews are welcome, as always, except flames.

_Name:_ Lust

_Title:_ Deadly Sin

_Description:_ One of the Seven Major demons that bind the power of Temen-ni-gru. Once fought with Sparda, and fell in love with him. Holds same fixation with Vergil.

_Evilitiy: _Deadly Sin of Lust-Any male unit within three panels will lose 25% of their stats with each passing turn.

_Skills:_ Mega Ice-Deals moderate Ice damage (Level 2, strikes four targets)

Overwhelming Love-Deals moderate Star damage. Lust will twirl her body around, causing roots to sprout out all around her and begin to move in sync with her, grabbing the intended targets and spinning them around until the roots wrap around them, and slam the back down to the Earth. (Inflicts poison, five targets "X" tile formation.) Description: Give me all of your love!

Deadly Sin of Lust-Deals Heavy Star/Physical Damage, receives HP equal to the damage done to targets. Lust's body is covered in a pink aura, which continues to grow until it shoots out all around her, enclosing the targets, and afterwards, is pulled towards Lust, and their bodies begin to disintegrate. (Inflicts paralysis, all adjacent targets.) Description: I want you!


End file.
